Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to capturing of audit trail data, and more specifically to models and techniques for capturing audit trail data with reduced probability of loss of critical data.
Related Art
Audit trail is often maintained in relation to processing of various requests. In general, digital processing systems perform a corresponding task specified in each request, while audit trail data is captured to represent various aspects of processing of the request. Some examples of captured information include the data representing the occurrence of the request, computing resources consumed for processing the request, electronic objects accessed, user or system from which the request is received, completion time of the request, timestamp of the request etc. However, audit trail data can include any information of interest, as suited for the corresponding environment and type of request, as is well known in the relevant arts.
Capturing of audit trail data is generally required to meet one or more requirements, suitable for the corresponding environment. One requirement in an environment is that, the approach ensure that critical audit data be captured reliably, or at least there is reduced probability of loss of such critical audit data. It is generally required that such a requirement be met without substantially impacting the processing of regular requests.
In the drawings, like reference numbers generally indicate identical, functionally similar, and/or structurally similar elements. The drawing in which an element first appears is indicated by the leftmost digit(s) in the corresponding reference number.